


I Get Whatever I Need

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [21]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: His timing could be better, but if he waited until the undead weren't chasing them to propose, he'd probably be waiting forever.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 26





	I Get Whatever I Need

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _The Mummy series, Rick/Evie, running for your life from the undead is maybe not the best time to make major life announcements_

“Will I _what_?” Evie says, stopping so abruptly that Jonathan runs into her back at high enough speed to knock him off his feet, and Evie too, had Rick not been close enough for her to fall into his arms; very conveniently, since the mummies chasing them are catching up a little too rapidly for his taste. 

“Don’t make me say it again,” he says, sweeping her alongside him and hoping Jonathan can catch up on his own, “cause between the undead chasing us _yet again_ and waiting on a yes or no from you, I’m kinda all out of courage just now-”

“Get us out of this alive, and I will absolutely marry you, Rick O’Connell,” Evie shouts in his ear; might not be the most romantic answer in the world, but he’ll take it.


End file.
